Alter ego
by julieth vapala
Summary: Nadie te advirtio, verdad? que si me botabas a mi no seria como al resto de tus putas, no? nunca nadie imagino que por una traicion podria convertirme en lo que el pueblo mas odiara...pobre de ellos, pero principalmente, que lastima por ti...
1. Chapter 1

El dolor se colaba en mi pecho, una pulsación aguda, profunda, como si hubiera clavado una daga en mi pecho de forma brusca y con una sonrisa de satisfacción la enterraran poco a poco, disfrutando, teniendo que ser él la persona que más amo en el mundo.

Mi cuerpo no respondía y mis ojos se aguaban sin yo poder evitarlo, solo un día, solo había pasado un día desde que me termino sin un porque, dejándome amar solo, ¿Qué el amor es de dos?, al parecer eso pasa solo en la fantasía y desee tanto vivirla, que me cegué, no quise mirar la verdad, solo uno de los tantos, solo eso soy para McCormick.

Y duele, duele saber que la persona que besa en estos momentos no soy yo, duele saber que fui el único en amar de verdad, duele despertar de el sueño, duele….duele hasta el alma!

Corrí, como lo que soy, un tonto, entre en un baño cerrando la puerta y arrecostandome contra esta mientras me dejaba caer y me abrasaba a mi mismo, sentía mi garganta seca, no podía respirar bien, tampoco podía dejar de llorar, quería huir, salir de mi colegio, no ver a mis amigos o mis padres diciéndome que me lo habían advertido, mientras yo negaba, hundiéndome en mis fantasías…. fantasías, malditas y estúpidas fantasías que solo duelen, estúpido Cupido, estúpidas sus flechas, los odio a todos.

Me pare y fui hacia los lavados, abrí la llave impidiendo que se escapara el agua por la rendija, para cuando estaba al tope metí la cabeza, sentía que ardía, quería que en el agua se quedaran los recuerdos, las penas, mi vida. Odio tener 16 años, odio a mis padres que están divorciados y se mantienen peleando, odio el ambiente de "amor" que tienen siempre mis amigos estando con sus parejas, odio a los profesores que mantienen aprovechándosen de mí, odio que la gente me crea inofensivo, odio que me llamen Butters, Odio a Kenneth, odio el mundo. ¿Porque? ¿Fui tan pecador como para recibir esto?

Sentí como alguien me cogió de mi camisa y me jalo, no escuche que alguien hubiera entrado, al alzar la cabeza mire atreves del espejo a la persona que más odiaba en el mundo y a la que menos quería ver, mi ex novio Kenneth McCormick, parecía bravo pero de un momento a otro cambio su expresión al sentimiento que yo mas odio, compasión.

-¿Estas bien?-Dijo suave mientras me soltaba y me acariciaba, sentí asco, desespero y dolor, mucho dolor. Le retire la mano bruscamente, en mis ojos ya no había ningún sentimiento y el se asombro.

-Claro Idiota, estoy acostumbrado a que me utilicen y luego me boten a la basura-dije en un tono totalmente aniñado y meloso, mientras le sonreía con ironía, su cara era cómica, estoy seguro que estaba dudando si hablaba enserio con migo.

-L-lo siento yo…-Dijo en un intento fallido de arreglar las cosas pero lo interrumpí antes de que siguiera.

-No lo sientas, lo hecho, hecho esta, solo….te quiero pedir un favor-dije cambiando drásticamente mi aptitud a una de total felicidad, el tenia los ojos abiertos en señal de asombro, solo asistió con la cabeza.

Me di la vuelta quedando frente a el y me acerque seductor, poniendo un dedo entre mis labios como si estuviera inseguro y a la vez mostrando "inocencia", el se irguió ante mi acto mirándome de recelo.

-No me vuelvas a hablar así me este muriendo o pidiendo ayuda por alguna razón, eres lo mas detestable que hay en este mundo y no quiero tener contacto contigo **nunca** mas en mi vida, has de cuenta que no existo porque es exactamente lo que yo hare contigo, **T-E-O-D-I-O **– le susurre al oído observando toda su reacción, primero hubo sorpresa, luego lo invadió una gran melancolía, tristeza y…. ¿dolor? ¡Ha ¡ que cómico, aunque hasta yo me asombre con la frialdad en la que le hable pero, ni me importo, ya no sentía mi corazón latir, ¿aun estaba hay?, quien sabe, lo único que se es que después de ese día las cosas fueron diferentes; ¿lindo, tierno e inocente Butters? Eso estaba por verse.

**Bueno recordemos que Leopoldito tiene una doble personalidad, esta es la prueba, si esta dolido es mejor dejarlo tranquilito xD, idea loca, fic de dos capítulos, díganme si subo el otro o me olvido de mi profesión de Escritora xD Tranquilas, todo termina bien, o eso creo…..no se, es que inicio con una idea y termino con otra xD Díganme todo lo que quieran por un comentario, además quiero saber si quieren Bunny o dejo a Butters con otra pareja, escojan!**

**Arrivederci!**


	2. Chapter 2

Escucho como me llaman de lejos, no les presto atención, solo observo el panorama frente a mi, estoy sentado en la ventana de mi pieza mirando con detenimiento la ciudad, un poco mas haya de unas casas, en el corazón de un bosque se mira el hermoso fuego alzándose rebelde contra quien le quiera apagar.

Un grupo de chicos aparecen debajo de mi ventana, parecen cansados, Mientras de fondo escucho el ruido de las sirenas dirigiéndose al bosque.

-¿Butters, sabes lo que le paso a Tweek?-Me pregunta Clyde y yo me agacho un poco para escucharle mejor.

-¿Pasa algo con Tweek?- respondí

-Al parecer lo dejaron en el bosque, los policías no nos dejan pasar, ¿vienes?- dijo con rapidez, parecía apurado.

- ¡Oh D-Dios m-mío!, c-claro v-voy a ver si m-me dejan i-ir- dije con mi forma normal de ser mientras me sobaba los nudillos de mis manos. Me entre por la ventana y al cerrar vi como todos se iban hacia el bosque, Kenny que estaba entre ellos me volteo a ver y yo le sonreí con mucha malicia para luego bajar y ver como mi madre yacía dormida con muchas botellas de licor alrededor, hice una cara de asco, no era la primera vez que pasaba, cogí una chaqueta negra y salí de mi casa.

Al llegar al lugar note que había mucha gente tratando de observar algo mientras los policías los apartaban, pronto llego una ambulancia y se noto como sacaban el cuerpo de Tweek con miles de cortaduras, sangrando demasiado, la sabana blanca que tenia enzima estaba llega de sangre, mientrastanto Craig gripaba que le soltaran, que quería estar con su novio mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de salir, la señora Tweak se había desmayado hace rato y el señor Tweak no lo miraba por ninguna parte, todos estaban conmocionados; al mirarlo en ese estado vinieron recuerdos a mi cabeza.

_Flash Black_

_Sus padres le habían pedido que cerrara el negocio ignorando las suplicas de su hijo para no tener que hacer eso._

_-¡Gah! ¡Pero me puede caer la puerta enzima, luego los nomos me quitarían los calzoncillos, el gobierno me golpearía y finalmente unos extraterrestres me llevaran para cambiarme el cerebro por el de Justin Bieber, GAH NO, EL DE JUSTIN NO, ES MUCHA PRESION!-exclamo el rubio tembloroso pero sus padres ya se habían ido a sacar el carro, este, sin mas opciones, se dispone a cerrar el negocio muerto del miedo._

_Me acerque con mucha tranquilidad y al momento de estar detrás de él saque mi mano de mi bolsillo con un pañuelo doblado para luego ponerlo en su boca evitando que gritara, con mi otra mano obstruí el movimiento de su cuerpo y lo arrastre detrás de la cafetería golpeándolo contra una pared, gimió de dolor mientras se seguía moviendo tratando de soltarse._

_-Si no te quedas quieto y me obedeces el que ocupara tu lugar va a ser Craig-susurre con una vos pausada y algo más aguda que la mía. Inmediatamente dejo de patalear abriendo mucho los ojos mientras yo sonreía. Sabía que no me podía reconocer, tenia una chaqueta negra con capucha y en mi rostro una mascara del fantasma de la opera, unos yines negros, guantes y unos zapatos altos para que no pudiera observar mi estatura. _

_Empecé a arrastrarlo por unos callejones hacia el bosque, cuando entramos a el pude escuchar sus sollozos, hasta que por fin habíamos llegado al punto que quería, lo tire contra un árbol, él gimió de nuevo por el dolor, me acerque y repetí el procedimiento contra otro árbol._

_-¡B-BAST-TA!-Grito adolorido yo me detuve frente a el y me empine quedando a su altura._

_-Detenme-le dije a su oído con mi voz doble y lo cogí tirándolo de nuevo contra otro árbol, no odiaba al adicto al café, odiaba que el si tuviera suerte en el amor, Craig si le amaba, ¿porque Kenny a mi no? ¿El era mejor que yo? Pues lo iba a dejar de ser._

_-D-d-due-le-dijo mientras se trataba de parar con mucha dificultad_

_-No me digas- dije con sarcasmo mientras me volvía a acercar, lo tome por la camisa rasgándola un copo al chocarlo contra el mismo árbol golpeando esta ves su cabeza contra este, lloraba, tal y como yo había llorado, le dolía….aun no tanto como a mi._

_Saque una daga colocándola en su garganta, luego con mi otra mano saque su celular y marque a Craig._

_-Despídete- ordene poniéndolo a su oído_

_Alcanzaba a oír como el pelinegro contestaba._

_-No cometas errores o juro que el los pagara-le susurre en su oído contrario a donde estaba el celular._

_-¿_Tweekers_, eres tu? ¿Qué pasa?- _

_-Craig….y-yo….Te amo- en ese instante le apuñale en el estomago, el se doblo mientras soltaba un grito de dolor-N-NO POR-FA-FAVOR!. _

_Dejo caer el celular, al principio no se escucho nada pero luego apareció la voz preocupada de Craig llamándole y pidiéndole una explicación._

_Yo saque la daga mientras el caía al piso poniendo su mano en la herida, colgué el celular, puse a Tweek debajo mío mientras lo cortaba superficialmente por sus brazos, piernas y cara, luego arranque su camisa por completo y en su pecho escribí con excelente letra, pegada, muy lejos de ser la mía._

_Loveless__*  
><em>_El seguía retorciéndose de dolor cuando yo me aleje asta un punto en que ya no le escuchaba, me quite la ropa ensangrentada quedando con mi ropa normal para lavarme las manos y la daga en el lago, guarde mi arma y a lo demás le prendí fuego, tras ver como la evidencia se consumía, escape._

_Fin Flash black_

Sonreí con malicia al recordarlo, que cómico era que lo hubiera olvidado si acababa de pasar, al parecer mi mente solo guarda cosas importantes. Al girar un poco la cabeza note como Kenny me miraba con el seño fruncido, Idiota. Me di media vuelta cogiendo camino para mi casa y pude notar como el me seguía.

-Hora de estar enfrente del demonio-Dije dándome la vuelta cuando estábamos en un callejón cerca de mi casa.

-No soy un demonio- dijo y yo reí.

-Claro que no, no te des tanto crédito-mi risa no paraba, no una risa normal de "Butter" mas bien….una risa maliciosa, aun mas que la de Damián por lo que veo.

-¿T-te r-refer-rias a…?-dijo tartamudeando entre asombrado y muy asustado.

-¿A mi? Si y… evita tartamudear así, me recuerdas a una persona con la que estuve dialogando hace un momento-Mi sonrisa traviesa no dejaba de aparecer mientras que su rostro no fue mas que uno de sorpresa.

-Como p-pudiste hacerle eso a…-

-Esta vivo, no te quejes- dije en mi defensa mientras hacia un puchero, el empezó a negar con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia atrás, yo le seguí.

-Tu no eres mi Butters…tu…-choco su espalda contra la pared y yo me acerque lo suficiente para quedar rosando nuestros cuerpos. Extraje de a debajo de mi camisa por la parte de atrás la daga sin que el lo notara.

-¿Butters? No, tu lo mataste y así mismo dejo de ser tuyo- coloque la daga en su cuello y con la otra mano cogí la tapa de un bote de basura- llámame Leo-dije antes de estrellar la tapa contra su cabeza y al mismo tiempo movía la daga dejando una cortadura superficial en su cuello.

Callo.

Lo cogí de los brazos mientras lo arrastraba hasta mi casa; la policía, la gente, todos estaban en el bosque, así que entre por la puesta principal mirando que no dejara rastro de sangre, mi progenitora seguía en el piso, yo subí hasta mi cuarto aun arrastrándolo y lo tire en mi cama mientras lo desnudaba, amarrándolo bocabajo, una mano en cada extremo y así mismo con sus pies.

Me arre coste contra el mientras me estiraba, note que se despertaba.

-¿Qué…?- movió su cabeza hasta que se estabilizo empezando un fuerte forcejeo para soltarse- Quítame esto, ¿Qué hago desnudo?

-deja de hablar- dije aun arre costado contra el y con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Suéltame!-Grito y yo con su misma sudadera le tape la boca para que no me molestara.

-Ya que me hiciste parar iniciare de inmediato- Dije colocándome enzima suyo poniendo la daga frente a sus ojos- esta linda amiga fue la que le destruyo el corazón a Craig, ¿sabes porque? Porque la traviesa casi mata a su amado- solté una risita al notar como se seguía moviendo tratando de soltarse, diciendo cosas que no se entendían por estar tapada su boca.

Me senté enzima colocando una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, pase una mano por su fina y blanca piel para luego pasar la daga dejando una línea roja en su camino saliendo un poco de un liquido carmesí, tan bello, el gimió, mientras se seguía moviendo, en cada movimiento su trasero chocaba con mi entrepierna, se sentía bien y el carmesí se miraba tan puro en su piel.

Otra cortada, el mismo resultado, cada vez me excitaba más, el gemía de dolor y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo gemir también de placer.

Baje un poco mas, teniendo frente a mí su traserito blanco como la nieve mientras con mis manos masajeaba abriendo cada nalga y dejando a mi vista su entrada, baje la cremallera de mi pantalón sacando mi pene mientras me masturbaba y a la vez me incline lamiendo su entrada, metiendo mi lengua en ella, mojando todo con mi saliva para luego introducir mi dedo moviendo con rapidez, él se balanceo tratando de liberar su trasero pero le fue imposible, saque mi dedo introduciendo de una sola envestida mi pene, gimió fuerte de dolor mientras que con gran rapidez empecé a envestirlo, cogí de nuevo mi daga dejando marcas por dolo su cuerpo para luego yo lamerlas, dulce, un poco metálico pero el sabor de su sangre era dulce.

Cogí su cadera poniéndolo casi a gatas, más no se podía por las cuerdas que lo amarraban y sin poder evitarlo, tras un transcurso de envestidas, empezó a gemir de placer, excitado, fui mas rápido, mas profundo, haciendo que se retorciera de placer debajo de mi, mientras yo también gemía disfrutando, cogí su pene masturbándolo, alzo su cabeza en signo de placer mientras gemía cada vez mas alto, el sudor brotaba de los dos, hasta que el climas nos llego, primero a él escurriendo su liquido por mi cama y apretando inconsciente su ano causándome mayor placer haciéndome venir enseguida, teniendo que poner una mano en la ventana para medio sostenerme.

El callo rendido a mi cama y yo caí sobre el de igual forma hasta que recupere el aliento.

_Perspectiva Kenny_

_No podía creer que esta era la persona que yo amara, por que lo amaba, quise alejarlo porque me parecía un alma muy inocente, sin maldad y yo al contrario era una porquería…pero mira que nunca terminamos de conocer a las personas,_ _no puedo negar que esa mirada maldadosa me excitaba, su sonrisa traviesa, su atrevimiento, pero no hasta el punto de que llegara a lastimar a las otras personas, en estos momentos me envestía, dolía, no solo mi trasero sino mis manos y mis piernas ya que estaba jalando todo lo que podía y las cuerdas estaban dejando su marca ,además que me lastimaba con la daga, sabia que era inmortal, al lamer mis heridas me era inevitable no excitarme, pasando un poco mas de tiempo dejo de doler mi trasero y empezó a inundarme un profundo placer, no quería darle gusto pero inevitablemente gemía, sentí como alzo mi trasero para penetrarme mas profundo y con mas rapidez para luego masturbarme, sentía todo ese placer inundar mi cuerpo, me fue inevitable no gemir mas alto agarrando el borde de la cama con fuerza, muy en el fondo de "Leo" estaba mi Butter…. No me rendiría hasta tenerlo de vuelta._

_Fin Perspectiva de Kenny_

Me pare dejándolo acostado, cogí de nuevo mi daga para inclinarme asta su oído y susurrar: "Dulces sueños amor" y clavar la daga traspasando su corazón para luego ir al baño de mi pieza.

**Jeje por fin actualizo xD, ok, me equivoque, al parecer van a ser 3 capis mas el epilogo…. Esta muy larguito xD**

**Es mi primer Lemon de verdad, (ósea, profundizando el la cosa xD) ¡Butter como Seme! O_o mis ideas tan locas, por cierto Leo es por **_**Leo**_**pold y la cosa es asi xD, después en un one-shot coloco bien el Creek :D **

**Dejen comentarios y….**

**Arrivederci!**


	3. Chapter 3

Gah! Lo siento muchísimo, se que subo muy pero muy tarde y es que no puedo hacer nada! Yo no tengo internet y ya no puedo ni ir a un café internet….De casa a colegio y viceversa, ¿lo pueden creer? Que hasta que no cumpla los 18 años no hago lo que yo quiera (mi familia es tercermundista (¿?)) y Ayer cumplí 16 años ^^(cumple el 26 de abril) Joder me volví vieja -_- El caso es que asi no podre subir los capis mas a menudo (solo cuando se descuidan y me escapo lo suficiente para subirlo)

Este es el capitulo final, pero hay epilogo

Bueno, Estoy con muy buen animo, además quiero hacer una sopa (mesclar drama, romance, humor, lo que salga) con la historia, disfrútenlo…

Advertencia: Desorden, sexo, un Tweek revolucionario (?), sexo, otro casi asesinato frustrado (?)…. Ah! Y un lindo y atrevido Kenny devuelta al lado de los Seme (dejémoslo en Suke y listo) ñ_ñ (?) (16 años y soy una pervertida -_- Que vergüenza)

3- Capitulo Final

_Savin Me_

Escuche como subían con sigilo las escaleras, aun no estaba dormido y pude reconocer esos pasos de forma inmediata haciendo que mi cuerpo se tensara y mis nervios estuvieran alerta, no era la primera vez que pasaba.

-Lu Lu Lu tengo una manzana…-Escuche mientras una sombra penetraba en mi cuarto, note el filo del cuchillo en sus manos por la luz que se colaba desde afuera de mi alcoba, la luna como siempre se había ocultado- Lu Lu Lu….-La sombra se acercó con gran rapidez -..!Pero tu no!- por instinto alcance a moverme antes de que el cuchillo se clavara en mi cama para luego abalanzarme hacia mi atacante mientras esta reía, mi madre cayo pero aun en el piso seguía moviendo el arma tratando de matarme, deje caer la lámpara de mi mesa de noche sobre su cabeza haciendo que perdiera la conciencia, luego me baje de mi cama y la arrastre hasta sacarla de mi pieza y llevarla a la suya.

-Hay mamá….luego me castigas por romper las sabanas y el colchón…- dije mientras iba a cambiarlas para finalmente volver a acostarme.

Escuche el sonido del reloj cada vez mas cercanos, sabia que significaba, estire mis brazos, luego mis piernas y finalmente todo para luego quedarme totalmente quieto, aun con el irritante sonido del despertador en mis oídos, luego abrí totalmente mis ojos y me pare, apagando el aparato, mire hacia afuera y note que había empezado a nevar con gran fuerza, en mi ventana estaba marcado mis dedos como quien choca su aliento a un vidrio y después pasa su mano…

…_Kenny gime mientras eyacula apretando inconscientemente su ano haciendo que me viniera dentro de el, tuve que sostenerme de la ventana para no caerme…_

Moví rápidamente mi vista de la ventana, sentí cierto calor en las mejillas y al tocarlas no pude evitar fruncir el seño reprendiéndome, era mejor apurarme para ir a el jodido colegio.

-¡Butters lleva esta bolsa al desván y luego baja que se te esta haciendo tarde!-Grita mi Madre desde el primer piso, me sorprende que ya se haya despertado.

-Si señora ya voy- Le respondo, cojo mi bolso y bajo, al verla no pude no fijarme en sus ojeras bien marcadas, ella ni me miro, solo se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Subí con la bolsa negra en mis manos, mi mamá nunca botaba las botellas de licor para no dar una mala imagen….seguro al basurero, pero el caso es que todas estaban escondidas en el desván de la casa, eso era exactamente lo que estaba escondiendo. Luego bajo y desayuno algo ligero.

Cuando salgo de mi casa ciento el frio embriagar mi cuerpo y la nieve clavarse como agujas en mi rostro, no tuve que caminar mucho para estar en un paradero de la buseta ya que esta se encontraba cerca de mi casa, tampoco tuve que esperar demasiado para que llegara mi transporte ya que de por si, estaba un poco retardado al salir de mi casa; al subir pude ver muchos asientos vacios y escogí a uno de los que se encontraban mas al fondo, este privilegio lo tenia por el hecho de que mi casa fuera uno de los primeros destinos de la buseta. Al rato sentí como alguien se sentaba junto a mí pero no le preste ni la mas pisca de interés.

Poco a poco este se fue llenando de adolecentes, note cuando pasamos por la parada que estaba cerca a la casa de el Team Craig, como tanto el líder como Tweek no aparecieron, no supe si sonreír o hacer una mueca de disgusto, no podría ver de frente el sufrimiento del estúpido pelinegro. Mas adelante paramos donde se encontraba siempre al Team Stan y mire de reojo como subían todos, unos caris bajos (Stan y Kyle), otro como un idiota ignorante (Erik) y otro…..con una estúpida sonrisa que al parecer nada se la puede quitar (ya se imaginaran), Cuando Kenny me vio tuvo una reacción que yo no me esperaba, ¡el imbécil me sonrió con tremenda picardía! Como si fuera un jodido niñato que acababa de hacer su más brillante travesura, no se porque presentía de que hoy iba a ser un día _muy_ largo.

0-0-0

Toda, ¡toda la clase me estuvo mirando!, entendía que la charla de profesor no fuera interesante, pero, ¿Qué tanto me miraba? ¿Tenia caricaturas en la cara o que? Eso definitivamente me molesto, y para variar tenia que soportar a un gordo burlarse de el Team de Craig, a un grupo de chicos que parecían los góticos defenderse y a un grupo de profesores hablarnos de lo importante que era cuidar nuestras espaldas y yo no se que mas mierda . Lo único interesante fue cuando empezaron, ya sin el profesor en la sala, a acusar a Damián por lo de Tweek, el anticristo ni se inmuto hasta que de pronto toma la palabra Pip dejándonos sorprendidos, apoyaba a todos de que Damián era el culpable, y en este por unos mínimos segundos pude ver la tristeza y el dolor.

Pronto como salimos a descanso me escape lo mejor que pude, cierta mirada enzima mío me era insoportable.

-¡Espera!- Oí gritar a alguien a mis espaldas, aunque pocas veces se escuchaba hablar cuando lo hacia era completamente reconocible. Me voltee quedando frente a el.

-¿Necesitas algo Damián?-

-Una tregua- Respondió inmediatamente dejándome sorprendido.

-¿Tregua de que?- Mis palabras sonaron secas sin esperármelo.

-Se lo que hiciste anoche y todos me culpan a mi, si me ayudas en lo que pido no te delatare-dijo y yo reí enérgicamente.

-¿enserio crees que te creerán?-Le pregunte descaradamente.

- A mi no, a una cámara si- En ese momento alzo una cámara que estaba reproduciendo, aunque estaba oscuro se podía ver la llama rebelde quemando la _evidencia_ y a mi alumbrado por la luz que esta desprendía. Se borro mi sonrisa, pero mis ojos ahora mostraban aburrimiento.

-¿Qué uno no puede jugas sin ser espiado por un anticristo metiche?-pregunte haciendo un puchero, el sonrió.

-Ya te dije, un favor por otro-Respondió con suspicacia.

-Oh, no me digas que el anticristo necesita un favor del chico más inocente y obediente de south park- Dije con cierta burla, el bufo.

-¿Inocente tu?, ¿obediente de paso?, no me hagas reír, tal vez el si lo sea y por eso lo quiera mío- Alce una ceja al escucharlo, mientras que en mi rostro una sonrisa burlona aparecía.

-No me digas- empecé a rodearlo, sin quitar mi vista de el, mientras que este no me inmuto-¿Quieres a Pip?- El sonrojo que apareció en su rostro me hiso soltar una enorme carcajada, sus ojos brillaron de rojo, advirtiéndome que perdía la paciencia.

-¿Trato o no trato?-dijo con una voz ronca.

-dime ¿Cómo confiar en ti?- una voz dulzona fue la que pronuncio esas palabras. De fondo escuche el sonido del timbre que avisaba la entrada a las clases.

-Arriésgate, igual, tengo las de ganar-Lo mire con odio mientras el reía.

-Esta tarde a las 4 cerca del lago, no se como pero has que vaya-Fue mi respuesta mientras caminaba lejos de el.

Al pasar por el corredor sentí como alguien me jalaba hacia un salón y cerraba la puerta, mire, con el seño fruncido a Kenneth, el origen de mi irritación.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?-le reclame ya que este no me había dicho nada, solo estaba recostado contra la puerta con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y con su estúpida sonrisa.

- A ti – ronroneo acercándose, me sorprendí de lo idiota que podía ser, sonreí de igual forma y permití que me abrasara.

-No me digas que te gusto lo de anoche, porque si lo quieres, puedo repetirlo-Le dije con suspicacia, el amplio su sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, lo de anoche lo tome como una vivencia de aprendizaje- Ronroneo nuevamente a mi oído haciendo que me recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda.

-¿de aprendizaje?-pregunte confuso.

-Si, de que no siempre tengo que ser el seme… _también es divertido estar abajo-_ Lo empuje, si fuera Stan me estaría apretando fuertemente el puente de la nariz, pero yo solo pude mirarlo con furia.

-No me digas- solté con arrogancia.

-Vamos, no seas así, anoche jugaste con migo, me cogiste desprevenido, hoy yo deseo jugar también-Sus ojos brillaban con tremenda picardía, trate de ignorarlo y salir pero el fue mas rápido y me cogió estampándome fuertemente contra la pared, gemí de dolor pero no me quede atrás, lo empuje hasta hacerlo caer acostado a una mesa de profesores, esperen…

-¡estamos en la sala de profesores!- exclame sorprendido, aunque sabia que todos los profesores a esta hora debía estar en sus clases.

-¿Apenas te das cuenta? Que descuidado _mi niño_-en un movimiento rápido me puso debajo de el y un gemido traicionero se escapo de mis labios al sentir como su mano acariciaba, apretaba y empujaba mi entrepierna, mis manos habían quedado presas en mi pecho por su mano _libre_ y mis piernas estaban inmóviles por la presión de las suyas que se encontraban enzima.

-Jo…Jodido Imbécil- Trate de quitármelo de enzima pero entre mas me movía con mas rapidez movía su mano haciéndome gemir ya que inevitablemente mi cuerpo respondía a las caricias atrevidas que le hacía.

-esas palabras no van contigo _mi amor_-

-No soy tu ¡Hahn! Tu a-amor-le recordé mientras lo miraba directamente a sus ojos y mi cuerpo perdía su fuerza por la miraba que me daba, ternura, me estaba mirando con ternura y…. ¿amor? imposible, eso no podía ser.

-Para mi lo eres, solo relájate, prometo no lastimarte- su voz era calmada y pausada, parecía que le estuviera hablando a un animal salvaje al cual quería domar.

-Desde hace mucho deje de….Mmmm… creer en tus pro-promesas- Casi ni podía hablar, su mirada fue de suma paciencia.

-Nunca te había prometido nada _mi niño_-

-Un n-noviazgo no e-es nada para ti ¿verdad?- Le dije mientras mi espalda se curvaba de placer, si seguía así lo mas seguro era que llegara a un orgasmo muy pronto.

-Si, pero no una promesa, pero hoy te la doy, Juro nunca mas dejarte-se acerco lo suficiente a mi cara como para que nuestro aliento se chocara y dejo de masturbarme-Te amo, que idiota fui al tratar de negarlo. Nunca supe lo que tenia hasta que te perdí.

Juro que mi mente se esfumo, la razón me abandono cuando estaba mas vulnerable, al sentir los labios de Kenny sobre los míos y tener automáticamente mis brazos libres, lo abrase pasando estos por el cuello de mi amante y dejándome envolver por su locura, dicen de que aun a la bestia mas grande y mas fuerte la a dominado el amor, hoy volvía a ocurrir.

El beso era sorprendentemente tierno, si se sabía quien lo estaba dando, Kenny cogía mi rostro con suavidad, lo acariciaba, poco después bajo con mucha delicadeza por mi cuello, sentía su respiración chocar con mi piel, erizándola, haciéndome sentir placer aun con tan pequeño detalle. Sus manos bajaban despacio rosando mi piel aun por enzima de la tela de mi ropa, mientras quedábamos sentados, el aun enzima mío, su mirada penetro la mía, alzando mi mano derecha con las suyas hasta su rostro dándole un corto beso.

-¿Me das este honor? – su pregunta fue suave, un susurro dulce, mientras su mano que no sostenía la mía me acariciaba suavemente la frente quitando el cabello que caía sobre este. Un beso, delicado, fue mi respuesta. Las caricias eran suaves, parecía que disfrutaba con el simple hecho de tocar mi piel, un escultor envidiaría sus movimientos ya que parecía que me estuviera moldeando, rosando con suavidad hasta las más finas curvas de mi cuerpo, mientras sus labios imitaban estos roses haciendo que mi pecho se sintiera caliente.

Parecía que todo pasara despacio, sentíamos tener más que una vida para ello, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para brindarnos este momento. Quito por completo mi sudadera, para luego desabotonar poco a poco mi camisa, besando la piel que quedaba al descubierto, nunca imagine estar tan relajado en mi vida, el mundo desapareció bajo nuestros pies y enzima de nuestras cabezas, no había ataduras religiosas, ni sociales, nosotros dictábamos nuestra propia ley, nuestra mas mínima regla, avece de amor, ¿que maldad podría haber en ello? Parecía que ni el aire lo necesitásemos, y aunque la cursilería me este matando, moriré feliz por ello.

Mi mano temblaba cuando se aproximo asta su cabeza, los hilos amarillos se enredaron en mi mano, aunque eran estos tan fáciles de manejar, siempre me pregunte porque no los peinaba, hoy me daba cuenta, no importaba hacia que lado lo enviases, parecían representar el espíritu libre de Kenny, nunca se quedaban donde quería que se quedaran.

-Me haces cosquillas- Sonreí al escuchar aquello, Kenny me había estado observando de cómo me había quedando adsorbido por lo belleza de su cabello, no quería bajar mas, tenia miedo a que si lo hacia iba encontrar algo aun mas maravilloso y mi alma dejaría su cuerpo al sentir ser tan poco para alguien como él, yo era un pecador, era parte de la maldad, y el un travieso angelito que se le escapo a dios.

-Te merezco tan poco, y soy tan rebelde al querer tenerte conmigo-sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, busco la burla en mi rostro y al no encontrarla frunció el seño.

-Esas palabras flotaban en mi mente y por ello cometí la estupidez de dejarte, pensaba que mi espíritu oscuro por el pecado algún día te iba a adsorber y tenia miedo a que te dieras cuenta lo poco que te merezco- Sus palabras me sorprendieron, era tan estúpido, bien, era un andariego y algo tonto, pero su corazón era de la mas grande pureza y en el mío solo había escombros de dolor y miedo, mucho miedo a estar solo.

-Un tonto, tu pecado es ser eso, un tonto- Lo regañe mirándolo mal, el rio mientras me abrazaba, en ese momento me di cuenta de la más grande injusticia del mundo-¡oye porque yo estoy semi-desnudo y tu aun con toda esa jodida ropa!-Reclame, el solo volvió a reír mientras se ponía de pie ante mi (recordemos que yo estaba sentado).

-Si quieres te hago un estriptis- Dijo con su sonrisa picara mientras se quita la sudadera, no tenia camisa debajo así que quedo de una vez con los pantalones.

-Para un estriptis se necesita movimiento bastardo-dijo pero no deje que el otro me respondiera y me pare junto a el, volviendo a besarlo, el bajo sus manos hasta mi estomago, lo acaricio, y cuando menos me di cuenta (menudo bastardo) me bajo la cremallera de los pantalones y los bajo, con suavidad, seguro creía que aun no había caído en cuenta pero tampoco quería que tomara ventaja, atrevidamente e inesperadamente introduje mi mano en sus pantalones haciéndolo gemir de sorpresa sobre mis labios, creo que no se había recuperado del shock cuando ya había logrado quitarle los pantalones e imitaba su sonrisa de picardía. No se molesto.

El parecía estar encaprichado en acariciar mi cuerpo, con tanta suavidad, era magnifico sentirse así de querido, sentir que donde el posa las yemas de sus dedos quemaba, sentir el cuerpo arder y desear que ardiera mucho mas. Me empujo suavemente sobre la mesa quedando parado el entre mis piernas, una caricia, una mirada y empezó la diversión.

-0-0-0-0-

-Emmm…Stan, ¿sabes donde esta Kenny?-Pregunto suavemente un pelirrojo a su amigo.

-No, ¿Por qué, pasa algo?- Respondió el chico frunciendo el seño.

-Ummm…no, solo me dio curiosidad- Dijo el otro, Stan se le quedo mirando-¿Qué?

-No te preocupes por el-Respondio en susurro para que el profesor no los regañara, Kyle le miro sin entender- ¿Es que tengo que desaparecer para que te preocupes por mí y no por el, Ky?

Golpe bajo para el pelirrojo que quedo con los ojos muy abiertos y sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Ahhhhh!-Mi cuerpo se curvo de placer, Kenny me estaba haciendo sexo oral, metía rítmicamente mi pene en su boca para después sacarlo mientras que con una de sus manos masajeaba suavemente mis testículos y aquella zona entre mi virilidad y mi ano, la otra sobaba y apretaba mis pezones, no me quería dejar atenderle, no me quería quedar hay acostado sin hacer nada-¡Ahhhh-¡ Kenny me-me…!-

-Hazlo-su susurro era simplemente una orden y yo por mi parte no me podía negar.

-¡AHHH! KENNETH!- el me miro con una sonrisa, al parecer no todo había cabido en su boca ya que por los bordes chorreaba un liquido blanco.

El subió un poco y utilizo mi semen para mojar sus dedos y empezar a prepararme para la entrada de su pene en mi, Claro, con un poco de su propia saliva, mis gestos debieron parecerle graciosos ya que estaba evitando reírse.

-No t-te bur-les I-idiota-

-Es que haces unas caritas mas lindas-Creo que intentaba provocarme y lo logro, quien me busca me encuentra. Baje mi mano y tome la suya introduciendo aun mas sus dedos y haciendo que se movieran con mas rapidez, evitando, obviamente, hacer gesto alguno. El alzo una ceja y me miro divertido, movió sus dedos aun más rápido y yo no puede evitar gemir de dolor y placer, introdujo uno más y otro, ¡no creo que fuera tan grande joder!, de un momento a otro saco sus dedos y me penetro con mucha suavidad, creo que al final si era muy grande y aun mas que sus cuatro dedos ya que dolió demasiado. Fue envistiendo suavemente y conforme me iba acostumbrando aumentaba la velocidad y mientras aumentaba la velocidad y más gemía de placer, estoy seguro de que a ningún profesor le hubiera gustado estar aquí, tal vez a una profesora fujoshi pero nada más (?)(Et/: Nessa joder tú me metiste esa idea (?)).

-0-0-0-0-0-

El papelito roto por artos pupitres perdidos buscando a su destinario y olvidándose de su escritor, hasta que quedo enfrente de Pip y este al mirar a todos lados y observar que todos estaban en su cuento y nadie pedía el papel lo abrió cayendo en sus manos un pétalo de rosa blanca, su favorita y luego leyó.

_Pip, me gustas demasiado, quisiera hablarte pero cada vez que me acerco tu me ignoras, ¿podrías ir al lago a las 4?_

_Att: Alguien que te ama demasiado._

Pip calculo todas las posibilidades, Bromas, chantajes, golpizas o… un amor verdadero, ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse?, miro el pétalo en sus manos, ¿Qué podría perder?

Si, Damián había escrito ese mensaje y había quedado tan rojo que prefirió irse sin que nadie se diera cuenta, nunca había sido bueno con lo romántico (la verdad nunca había hecho algo así) ¿lo habría dañado todo?

-0-0-0-

A Kenny no le gustaba estar de una forma demasiado tiempo, me había volteado boca bajo y estando a gatas había vuelto a envestirme, cabe aclarar de que estaba en el piso ya que accidentalmente habíamos hecho que la estúpida mesa su corriera y a Ken le había parecido que no la necesitábamos, no tenia de donde agarrarme y el impulso de las envestidas me hacían correr mucho (ahora comprendo la mesa).

Alzo mis piernas enrollándolas en su cintura parándose, aunque permitía una mejor penetrada lo sugeriría cuando estuviéramos en casa, tenia que evitar arrastrarme colocando mis manos en el piso pero el sudor me traicionaba, ahora que lo pienso me pregunto que si me dejaba arrastrar demasiado Kenny saldría con que tampoco me necesitaba a mi, solté unas risitas al pensar en ello de forma Irónica.

-Pasa algo mi amor- me susurro al oído al haberse inclinado lo suficiente.

-N-nada-dije, no quería que lo tomata como opción- solo que me estoy resbalando.

Se arrodillo de nuevo y bajo mis piernas, luego me paso las manos por la cintura hasta mi pecho y me alzo, quedando los dos de rodilla, claro, sin dejar de envestir. Al rato sentí la mano caliente de Kenny coger mi miembro y masajearlo haciéndome venir y seguidamente el también lo hiso.

0-0-0-0-0-

Estire un poco las músculos, habíamos escapado de la sala y del colegio después de acabar, no queríamos ver la cara de los profesores, aunque seria divertido, cuando me di cuenta a donde me guio pare en seco.

_Hospital pasó a la muerte_

-¿Qué…?-

-Solo confía en mi, ven-me jalo, no supe porque pero termine entrando.

-Señorita, ¿la sala del paciente Tweek Tweak?-La chica alzo sus ojos y nos sonrió.

-¿Tienen permiso?-

-No, pero somos sus amigos y queremos verlo, pliiiiiiiisssss-la cara de angelito triste de Kenny me pareció muy chistosa pero termino convenciendo a la joven (si, era una universitaria, se le veía).

-Creo que aun esta dormido y aun no se ha ido su acompañante pero si quieren….sala 0234 piso 3 –dijo, Kenny dio las gracias y avanzamos.

Al llegar seguía sin saber para que me trajo Kenny hasta aquí, pero no quería preguntar.

-Tweek, despierta, despierta, no me dejes, yo te amo, no me dejes, porfavor-La voz cansada y cortada de Craig llego hasta nuestros oídos justo cuando estábamos debajo de la puerta (estaba abierta, que jodida seguridad para alguien que intentaron asesinar).

-Craig-La voz de Tweek nos sorprendió, ninguno se había dado cuenta aun de nuestra presencia por estar aun en el pasillo de entrada.

-¡Tweek! ¿estas bien?- la voz aliviada de Craig inundo la sala.

-si…t-tu….te amo-La voz de Tweek era débil.

-Piensa que Tweek eres tu y Craig obviamente seria yo ¿Qué pasaría?-Alse mi mirada y me tope con la suya, ¿para eso me trajo? ¿Para restregarme en la cara lo malo que hice?, me fui a dar media vuelta pero el cogió mi cintura.

-Te amo- Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, Craig y Kenny habían sincronizado exactamente al decir eso. Mi respiración se volvió una tortura. Me devolví y mire a Craig y Tweek evitando que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia.

Craig estaba sentado junto a Tweek, se notaba que no había dormido y sus ojos estaban hinchados, se inclino y beso suavemente la mano de Tweek, por mi mente paso el momento en que Kenny me hiso lo mismo y una pulsada se hiso presente en mi pecho.

-Nunca mas te dejare solo, fue mi error, mi culpa, prometí cuidarte y no lo hice, te deje solo-Decía Craig mientras lloraba, nunca le había visto así.

_Juro nunca mas dejarte_

Di un paso para atrás, estaba asustado y mi mente solo se preguntaba: ¿Qué hice? ¿A quien quería lastimar? ¿A quien lastime?

-Craig no…-

En ese momento entro una enfermera y nos vio, los otros se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia, me miraron sin entender, en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba llorando, Kenny saco a Craig un momento de la sala, pidiéndole un minuto y la doctora reviso de paso a Tweek.

-Lo siento-dije cuando la doctora había salido, no podía verlo a los ojos

-¿D-disculpa?-

-Yo….no…..el atacante, con la mascara de opera…-pare, el me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, acababa de despertar, nunca había dado una declaración- Yo, no se que me paso-Me agache cogiéndome la cabeza, me dolía, palpitaba fuertemente.

-C-Craig….-subí mi cabeza inmediatamente asustado-

-No, no le…-

-No l-lastimes a Craig-Me pidió y yo abrí mis ojos con asombro.

_Piensa que Tweek eres tú y Craig obviamente seria yo ¿Qué pasaría?_

Sentí como gruesas lágrimas bajaron por mis ojos y negué repetidamente con mi cabeza.

_Te protegería a costa de mi vida, eso pasaría… Porque te amo, te amo demasiado…._

_Aunque sea yo quien tenga que ser salvado, de un oscuro destino, de mi negro corazón._

Sentí La mano temblorosa de Tweek tocar la mía, le mire, lloraba y….sonreía, la mirada de comprensión me derrumbo.

-T-tranquilo, te p-perdono –Me pare inmediatamente, el no pareció asustarse, como si supiera que no le haría daño-

-¿Eres tonto? ¿Después de lo que te hice…?-

-Tus p-padres se a-acaban de divor-ciar hace poco, me d-daba cuenta como todos n-nosotros te dejábamos solo por e-estar con nuestra p-pareja y de paso Kenny te d-dejo, debías rea-ccionar de alguna m-manera, aunque e-esta no fuera de la m-mejor-Razono Tweek dejándome en Shock, no podía creer que ahora de paso me defendiera.

-Tweek tu…-Craig acababa de entrar y yo me di media vuelta para quedar de espaldas a el y limpiar mis lagrimas-¿Pasa algo?

-Leo…digo Butters y yo nos tenemos que ir-Dijo Kenny y empezó a jalarme, me despedí con la mano de Tweek y este me sonrió, luego, sin mirarle, me despedí de Craig y salimos del hospital.

-Te estabas demorando- Me dijo con una sonrisa, yo le sonreí pero al ver la posición del sol se borro mi sonrisa-¿Qué pasa?-revise mi reloj de mano y me asuste.

-Ven- empecé a jalarlo hasta llegar, muy cansados, hasta el bosque cerca del lago.

-Llegas tarde-me di media vuelta y hay estaba Damián.

-4:06 Pm si llegaste hace media hora no es mi culpa-le respondí.

-Disculpen interrumpo, ¿Qué pasa aquí?-Dijo Kenny y yo sonreí.

-Espera- le dije a Kenny y luego me dirigí a el peli negro-Tengo que hacer que este contigo sea como sea, ¿no?

-Matar no lo pongas en tus opciones-me respondió de inmediato.

-Como ordene mi capitán….aun me sigo preguntando como no pudo conquistarlo por usted mismo-

-¡porque me odia!-

-¿Quién, Pip?-

-¿Es tan obvio?-Kenny y yo acertamos con la cabeza.

-Ah, Kenny, ¿recuerdas la promesa que te hice?-

-no hay paros momentáneos ni nada por el estilo-

-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que confiara en ti?-acertó con la cabeza dudoso-pues ahora necesito que hagas lo mismo por mi-saque de mi bolsa un traje muy parecido al de la noche anterior.

-¿No lo lastimaras, verdad?-Pregunto dudoso Damián

-retenlo hasta que te haga una seña-me había cambiado rápido y Kenny hiso lo que le pedí, parece que enserio iba a confiar en mi, sonreí y mas al ver a Pip parado cerca del lago, como sombra de los arboles me transporte hasta el y le aparecí por la espalda.

-Sorpresa-le susurre y el volteo, al verme quedo confuso pero al ver mi navaja abrió los ojos con mucho miedo y hecho a correr, le perseguí por un momento hasta que me canse y con gran agilidad lo hice caer.

-Damián…-

-¿Qué?, hay niño, corres arto-le dije y luego lo voltee quedando boca arriba, el empezó a gritar y yo puse mis piernas para retenerle y con una mano empecé a cortarle superficialmente el cuello pero luego sentí como me empujaban y casi caigo al rio, observe como Damián trataba de ayudar a Pip quitándose la camisa negra y tapando con ella la herida, el lastimado le miraba asombrado y luego a mi, enserio creía que yo era Damián-No sabia que venias acompañado-dije para luego soltar unas risitas, Damián me miro mal y lanzo una bola de fuego contra mi, eso me recordó cuando mi mama trataba de matarme y con la misma agilidad lo esquive.

-Imbécil…-Susurro Damián y yo reí más alto.

-si sigues así voy a pensar que no me quieres lastimar-Le dije con un tonito retador.

-si lo quieres-Dijo y trato de pararse, estaba realmente enojado, pero Pip lo paro.

-Damián…no-lo estaba jalando, se miraba tan inocente.

-Cúralo, tu sabes como-el anticristo se sonrojo

-Lo puedo llevar a un hospital y…-

-Hay por favor, ¿lo vas a tener adolorido o vas a curar de una vez a la persona que amas?-ya me estaba desesperando

-Te odio, y después dicen que yo soy una amenaza para el mundo-

-Lo sé, eres inofensivo, Pip te puede controlar fácilmente-La sonrisa picara recién aprendida salía a relucir, Vi a Kenny escondido muy cerca de hay, escuchando y viendo todo-Mejor, porque no me regresas mi cámara y dejo a tu niño tranquilo el resto de su vida, no es bueno que se metan con migo.

-¿L-e conoces?-pregunto Pip al anticristo

-¿Puedes creer que me quito mi cámara anoche? El Idiota trato de pararme y entregarme a la policía pero no pudo y se me cayo mi cámara-Respondí por el moreno.

-No hice eso, como el mal que represento esas cosas no me importan, solo…. Que imaginaba que me iban a acusar a mi (otra vez) y necesitaba pruebas para demostrar lo contrario y mi papa no me encerrara en el infierno-dijo el otro y Leo le miro mal por dañar la pose de Héroe que le había creado. Ciertamente era verdad, el había grabado el video con ese propósito.

-Entonces esta mañana ¿Por qué…?-Empezó Pip pero fue interrumpido.

-Porque tu los apoyaste-dijo mirándolo concierta tristeza-No quise contradecirte, lo mire como caso perdido- A Pip se le aguaron los ojos al ver que había juzgado sin saber a la persona equivocada.

-¿Entonces tu….?-dijo Pip ahora refiriéndose a mi.

-No te diré quien soy, pero hace un rato hable con Tweek, sin este disfraz y este me disculpo…..ahora mi cámara Damián y si dices algo sea como sea buscare a tu principito de la luz y lo hare trisas, ¿entendido?-Damián me miraba aburrido y me estiro la cámara.

-¿Por qué será que te odio tanto?-

-Me amas, ahora cúralo sino se desangrara-

Damián miro a Pip como si pidiera su permiso, eso me recordó a Kenny, luego quito la camisa y lamio la herida, haciendo que Pip soltara un gemido de sorpresa, para luego no existir herida alguna.

-Waw eso fue instantáneo-Dijo Pip asombrado tocando su cuello-¿Podrías hacerlo con Tweek?

-…Antes de poder Craig me devolvería al infierno-Eso me causo gracia, y así, hablando, ellos se fueron, me di media vuelta y saque de la cámara la memoria y la partí, luego tire todo al agua.

Sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura y sonreí.

-Te amo….Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso-Me dijo y yo me quite la mascara riendo.

-¿como lo entretuviste por tanto tiempo?-

-No preguntes, mejor vamos a casa, no puedo creer que todo esto haya pasado en tan poco tiempo-

-Yo tampoco-

-0-0-0-

…_Los oficiales han entrevistado al atacado miles de veces y este asegura de que ya hablo con el delincuente y están a paz, aunque insólito, la policía no pudo seguir insistiendo ya que el joven retiro la demanda impuesta por sus padres, y desde el día en que despertó el niño se ha visto una mejoría en South Park, parece que el delincuente no va a volver a atacar…._

_Es cierto que la naturaleza nos ha negado muchos conocimientos y, así,_

_Nos deja en una ignorancia inevitable sobre ciertas cosas,_

_Pero ella no causa el error, Al error nos conduce nuestra_

_Propia inclinaciones a juzgar y decidir incluso allí donde,_

_No estamos capacitados para juzgar y decidir._

_Immanuel Kant_

Fin

Siguen aquí?, ¿no se durmieron? Doce paginas de Word…Bueno, No se que decir, primer (pero no único) fic que doy fin, aunque falte el epilogo, Gracias por sus comentarios niñas (os), Arigato, espero les haya gustado, Como ya dije quise hacer un revuelto de emociones y que tuviera un poco de todo, mostrando la frustración y de forma viva lo que muchas veces quisiéramos hacer de la rabia, pero el amor puede cambiarnos….Apoyo a Leo, esto es taaaan cursi…pero bueno, mejor opinen pliis

Arrivederci!


End file.
